Sakura's Valentine 1shot
by Gaara44
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sakura wants to give gift's to some of her friend's, but mostly want's to spend time with her boyfriend: Gaara.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

This is gonna be a one shot.

'Blah' = Sakura thinking

"Blah" = The character speaking

Enjoy! ;p

Sakura's Valentine

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Sakura's alarm went on like that for a while. It was February, the 14th. Sakura's favorite day. She would see Naruto, Sasuke, Shicamaru, and... her boyfriend! Gaara!

"Yeah! It's Valentine's day!" Sakura, being her giddy little 16 year-old self, could not wait to see Gaara.

"Hey, Sakura."

She knew that voice could belong to no one but...

"OMG! Sasuke!" She opened the window's screen, and pulled Sasuke into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi." Sasuke was more social than before since Sakura had helped him. "I came to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped box.

Sakura took it from him and opened it.

"Wow! Sasuke! Where did you get it?! It's so beautiful! I absolutely love it! Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure." Sasuke took the necklace into his hands and reached his arms around her neck, and put it on her.

It was a beautiful necklace. It had 'Sakura' in letters hanging from it, pink in color. Lovely jewls on it that sparkled on it, the colors were pink, purple, red, yellow, black, green, and silver.

Sasuke stepped back.

"It brings out your eye color. You know that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke! Wait right here! I have something for you to!" Sasuke nodded, and Sakura dashed off.

5 minutes later Sakura came back with a small box, and gave it to Sasuke.

"Open it, Sasuke!" Sakura was really excited.

He opened it, and his face turned into an ear to ear grin.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You always know what I like! Thank you so much!"

Sakura had given him a very rare, holding scroll that could hold as much as you needed. And it was black around the edges.

"You're welcome." Sakura told him.

"I have to go. Thank you for the gift. I have some others to give out."

"That's fine, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and left.

-------

It was only 30 minutes later when Naruto snuck into the house. He was so silent that Sakura didn't notice him until he had rapped his arms around her waist.

"N-nar-naruto?"

"Hi! Sakura-chan!" He said happily. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"Happy Valentine's day, Naruto. Wait here. OK?"

"OK!" he answered.

"I'll be right back." Sakura went to get something. When she came back, she had a large gift, wrapped in wrapping paper.

"For you, Naruto." And she handed him the gift.

*RIP-RIP*

Is all you could hear for a moment.

"Oh! Wow! Sakura! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" She replied, cheerfully.

"Here's your gift!" Naruto pulled out a large box, a shoe box?

"Open it Sakura!"

She opened it. Inside the box was a... bikini! A hot pink bikini. It had a tie that was behind the neck, and back. It was so cute. Sakura blushed.

"Thank you Naruto." She put the gift down and walked to him, and gave him a hug.

"I'd like to stay, Sakura, but I love this new sword you got me and I must go train with it."

"Got it, Naruto. See ya."

---------

_'I better go to Shicamaru's house, he would never come here, since he's too lazy!' _ Sakura thought as a figure swung through the window. He had pineapple shaped hair, brown hair.

"Yo! Sakura! It was way too troublesome to come here on Valentine's day, but I'm here. So here you go." Shicamaru said.

"Here. This is for you." Sakura handed him a gift as well.

"Thanks."

"Thank you so much." And Sakura opened her gift. It was more clothes, but this time it was a pair of flip-flops, in a hot pink shade.

"Oh! Wow! That will go perfect with my bikini and necklace! Thank you Shicamaru!"

Meanwhile; Shicamaru was opening his own gift. It was a hair care set, complete with: 2 hairbrushes, a set of hair ponies, some shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, hairpins, and anything else you can think of.

"Troublesome..." Shicamaru mumbled under his breath, but then said, loud enough for Sakura to hear: "Thanks, Sakura!"

"I'm glad you like it, Shicamaru. I love your gift to!"

"You know, I have to go to Temari's house, I have something to give to her. See ya!"

"Bye! Shicamaru!" Sakura called. Temari was Shicamaru's girl friend.

-------

_'Gaara should be hear by now! What's taking him so lo-'_ Sakura thought, but was interrupted by someone kissing her. Her eyes were wide with shock, but soon recognized the red-head with the black eye-liner around his eyes, and pulled away.

"Gaara! Your here!"

"Happy Valentine's day." He replied with a smirk, and pulled her into a kiss once more, for what seamed like an eternity.

He pulled away, and Sakura asked,

"Want to go swimming in my pool?"

"Sure. I have my swim-suit, so why not?"

"Awesome! There's a bathroom ov-" Sah started but was interrupted by Gaara.

"I know where the bathroom is. How could I not know? We've been going out for what? 2 years?"

"Yep." Sakura said, and then ran off to change in her own bathroom; upstairs.

Minutes later; Sakura was in Gaara's arms, embraced in a hug. Then they were going out to the pool.

";Sakura! You look amazing!" Gaara told her, then did a cannonball right into the pool.

Sakura's face turned a darker red than a fire-truck. It was that dark. Soon, her entire body turned the same shade. Her bikini looked as light as could be on her dark-colored body.

Gaara's head popped above the surface. "Sakura-deer. You look so cute and flustered like that."

Sakura quickly noticed how hot her head felt, and jumped into the pool, and swam into Gaara's arms in the shallow part of the pool.

They chatted for some time.

Once back inside, they got changed.

"Gaara. I have another present for you!"

"OK! I have one for you to, Sakura."

"Here, Gaara, open it!"

"Only if you open yours to."

"OK!" Sakura replied, and then she opened hers. It was a sand heart.

"It's a sand heart, Sakura. I've programed it so that it's a love'O'Meeter. It shrinks when your near someone you don't love, or someone you hate, like Orochamaru. But if it grows," Gaara started.

"It means you love them." Sakura finished for him.

"Exactly."

"OK! Now open your gift!" Sakura looked at the heart. "OMG! It's growing!"

_'That's a good sign!' _ Gaara thought. "Oh! Amazing!" Gaara had a sand gourd in his hands. His old one had been demolished by the Akatsuki.

"You like it?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah! I really needed one of these."

"Would you like to stay the night?" Sakura asked another question.

"Sure." Gaara simply responded. "My sibs don't care, since their staying with their own dates tonight."

"Awesome!"

Sakura and Gaara were in bed.

_'This has to be the best Valentine's day ever!'_ That was Sakura's last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

--------

A/N:

Well? What are you waiting for? Review! I want to know if it's any good. I thought of this story while writing a chapter for another one. And I meat my goal! Post it on Valentine's day! So review. If it's any good, I'll do a 1-shot for another holiday. Happy Valentine's Day! :p

-Gaara44


End file.
